Stranger Lover Chap1 Kidnapped
by Ookami Kuriri
Summary: This is a Naruto RPC stroy about My RPC Kai and my friends Devin this story contains Yaoi so no like no read


Devin's eyes closed slowly his arms going behind his head, "God can things get anymore troublesome... oh god I'm sounding like Shikamaru..." he shakes his head as he wanders the outsides of Konoha waiting for the rest of his crew. Finally a while later Katsu Doragon and Olivia Miniai show up, "Finally you guys... are you ready?" the two nod and they all head off. They're mission was to find the family of three who possessed these demon's that had never really been heard of. The only things that the three knew about these three siblings was that their names were Kuriri, Kai and Idei... not much else was known, but the lady hokage knew that they were all on their own and that by the sounds of it were around the groups age so she had sent them out to try and bring them back to konoha before the Akatsuki got word of them.

.:|Mean while on the outscerks of Konoha|:.

Sitting in a tree in the shadows is a young teen, around the age of 15, tossing a rock in the air. He then smells the air and smiles, his red bangs blow in the wind..his eyes open showing his swamp green eyes, "Well I wonder who that could be?"

Devin walks in front of his team, " Man, how are we going to find them?" he looks up at the sky. Katsu says, " well I'm not sure-" she hears a branch snap in the forest around the trail, " did u guys hear that?" looks around to try and pinpoint were the sound came from. " No...wat u hear someone" Devin looks around in a stans prepared to fight. " Maybe it was nothing" sighs and starts to walk ahead of Devin " Are you sure?" Devin looks around to make sure and is now behind the others. " Hey wait up!"

The boy watches Devin in a near by tree then smiles. " I wonder..." Devin hears something trailing behind the group and stops then turns around to see what it could be, but sees nothing. " Its propibly just my imagination..." " Or is it?" Devin hears a voice in his head then stops in shock and fear " What the heck?!" " What is it Devin" Katsu looks at Devin, concerned " I...just heard someone in my head.. I think someone is following us" raises a Kunie knife in defense, Katsu and Olivia do the same and form a circle.  
" How cute" the boy appears before them and smerks " so your the one I heard..who are you?!" yells Devin " Names Kai... you know your kinda cute," he smerks. Devin blushes then snaps out of it " Ok Kai your coming with us," Katsu takes a Kunie knife out, knowing she would probily have to use force.  
" Well since you asked nicely," Kai dissapears then reappears behind Devin then wraps one of his arms around Devin's neck then puts his hand close to Devin's face, his nails growing out into claws, " I dare you two to come any closer" he smerks then dissapers with Devin.

" Let me go," Devin stuggles to get out of Kai's grip. Kai throws Devin on the bed " You should really stop struggling," he looks away and scatches his head, " or I might have to tie you up," Kai smerks. Devin blushes then looks down, " What are you going to do to me?" he looks up scared. " Don't worry," Kai folds his arms, " I'm not going to do anything....yet" He walks up to the bed and puts one knee on it " I'm not the kind of person most people think I am," looks in Devin's eyes. " um...," Devin looks at the ground, " then why did you bring me here if your not going to hurt me," He carefully looks back up at Kai. Kai smerks, " I brought you here because I think your kinda cute," gets closer to Devin. " Stop, I'm not your to use when ever you want!!!" Devin pushes Kai back. " You really think that's all I want...well then...Devin I'm going to tell you something important and you probily won't feel the same way...but I really like you... I can't explain it because I've never felt this way towards anyone.." smiles for a second then beging to talk " I guess I should tell you more about me then since you don't really trust me...Let's see well I have a twin brother, Idei, and a sister named Kuriri...and just because someone orders you to capture us doesn't mean we are just going to come queitly, by the way I've also killed a lot of people, Well enough about me," gets a little closer to Devin again.  
Devin doesn't know what to say. " Kai...um.. why me... is it just because of my looks?" " No, your looks are just iceing on the cake."  
" But you don't even know me so... why are you saying you feel that way towards me?"  
" Because I temporairly have my brother's abillity to see the future and I see you in mine."  
" ....Um.. I don't know what to sa-," Devin is kissed by Kai before he is able to finish his sentence. Devin blushes then kisses Kai back. " Devin, I love you and want to protect you no matter what." Kai leans on Devin causing him to fall on the bed.  
" ...." Devin doesn't know if he should beleave Kai or not.

.:| To Be Contioued |:. 


End file.
